Heal Me
by Yung Girl K
Summary: A Kigo story inspired by the TV show Lost Girl. Kim shows up at Shego battered and wounded. Kim is in need of a healing. Shego is the only person that Kim trust to do the job right. I don't own Kim Possible or Lost Girl.


Heal Me.

She was in a lot of pain but she was still able to walk. Kim Possible was bleeding from different wounds as the she walked down the darken hallway. She couldn't stop now she was almost at her safe haven. Kim could kick herself. She couldn't believe she had let herself hurt like this. She really couldn't believe she was knocking on this door again. She just couldn't help herself, but she really needed the healing.

She looked at the black door. She knocks three times and waited. She only had to wait a moment for the door to open. With a quick opening of the door, there stood Shego with all her green skinned glory. In just a cami and a pair Adidas work out shorts with her smirk glued to her face. "What do you want?" Shego said leaning against the door. Kim looked at the woman liked she was a dumbass. "Really, Shego you're going to play the dumb ass card. "Okay, let me change it up a bit why should I help you? Kim eyes started to glow green. "Because I know you like it…." With a little bit of force she pulled the raven-haired woman into a steamy kiss. When the kiss was finished the hero shove the villain into the apartment. Inside the apartment pushed Shego into the closed door hard enough that it would bruise.

Before the side-kick could bitch about it, started to rip their clothes off. Not that Shego was trying to stop the hero but she wanted to get into the action as well. She surprise the hero by flipping them and picking up the girl. Shego kissed down Kim's neck and making a pit-stop at the red-head breasts. She was enjoying the game she was playing with Kim's breasts switching back and forth and just overall torturing the poor girl. Kim pulled Shego back up for another kiss. With this kiss she started to suck the life force out of the Shego. To stop herself she bit down on the green neck of Shego to gain some control and stopping herself from taking too much. Shego's knees buckled at the bite. Shego licked a scar that was on Kim arm that she knows that will heal once they get done with this session. Shego let her hands run up and down the girl body in till one of the hands found their favorite spots. She pushed her finger hard and fast into the hero. She didn't give Kim the chance to adjust to the feeling. She just kept ramming into the girl. She pulled Kim in for another kiss. She could full the life force being sucked out her. She honestly didn't care; she knew she would do anything for the girl that held her heart.

Kim was losing her because the ride that Shego was giving her. Shego really knew how to work her. Shego added another finger and now with fingers going inside of her Shego started to curl her fingers inside and hitting the hero G-spot at the same time. Kim mew like a cat. Shego was doing amazing to her. She started grinding even harder on the hand that was inside of her.

Kim knew she was close Shego added one more finger into her. Kim let out a scream that most likely wake Shego neighbors. Shego honestly give a flying fucked if woke up her neighbors. She held to girl to the girl that was coming down from her high that was amazing orgasm. It wasn't a word spoken between them. Kim just pulled Shego into a softer kiss; with this kiss Kim gave Shego back some life force.

Shego pulled her hand out of the red head and the hero let out a small whimper. Shego looked the girl over. She was in better shape than when she came. All the wounds healed and sealed and she was no longer bleeding. After the quite moment past between them Kim gather her clothes and put them. She kissed Shego on the check and left without saying a word.

Shego just shook her head and reach for her pack of cigs that in where in her work out clothes. She knew the red head would come back, She always came to see her when she in the worst shape. But one she would just stay for a bit longer and enjoy the after moment with her. Shego sighed and looked at the now closed door that The Great Kim Possible walked out. Maybe one day Shego would be honest with herself and Kim and tell the woman how she feels. Shego doesn't know when that is going to come but she hopes it comes soon.

Fin.

**A/N: Hello Peeps, Yung Girl K here.  
Wow its been a long time since I've been active in the Kim Possible Fandom and even wrote a Kigo story. Hell it has been almost a year since written a smut related story. Its feel good to be active in the Kim Possible fandom again. Hopefully another random idea will pop into my head. The only reason this one pop up because I'm addicted to the show Lost Girl and totally fall in love with the idea with Kim being a Succubus.**


End file.
